ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gremlins 3: Vacation of Terror (2018)
Billy's son, Brad goes on vacation with Gizmo to Oahu and later learn about little demon or "Hawaiian Gremlin" that are extinct for a thousand years ago. Gizmo get wet and five Mogwais appears, discoverying that they are immuned to bright light by drinking spring water. Which will only last for a week until they survive around the blue moon. Gizmo meets other Mogwais that are totally immuned to water and bright light, even the size of a cat. Characters Mogwais/Gremlins Good Mogwais *'Gizmo' *'Bamboo': A elder hawaiian mogwai. *'Jester': A teal gremlin with a dinosaur tail and wears shades. He was human until a blue gremlin bit him and died by being hit from a car. After turning to gremlin, he helps Gizmo and Brad defeat the other gremlins. He is immuned bright light and water, wearing blue baggy shirt and pants with shades. He always chased by Trina in the whole film and later liking at the end. He becomes famous comedian actor and plays in comedy movies. *'Poi:' Jester's jerk friend. He keeps showing Trina where Jester is hiding. He is eaten by Taz. Gremlins They are the final form of a Mogwai and have thrist for destruction and havoc, they have reptillian appearrances and most of them have red eyes. *'Red '(voiced by Ed Skudder): Leader of the Gremlins. He is rude, wannabe gansta, violent and some intelligents, he got name from watching YouTube video called "Dick Figures" As a mogwai, he is red fur with black spike hair and talks like a little kid. As a gremlin, he is red/white skin with red eyes and black spike eyebrows, wearing cap, shorts and red shirt. He is more stupid than Mohawk and love to drink a lot, he meets end by forgetting to throw a grenade at Brad. *'Taz' (voiced by Jim Cumming): Most dangerous gremlin that lived. He is montrous, strong, dimwitted and hungry, he is based on Taz the Tasmanian Devil and spinning into twister without being dizzy. Even, talks like him and ill-temper. As mogwai, he was friendly and hungry until getting insulted by mean tourist. As a gremlin, a Taz-like gremlin with brown/tan skin and yellow eyes. Able to break through anything except walls and steel, he spent whole seen attack places with food and chasing down that mean tourist. *'Romeo': A flirty gremlin with funny smell and speaks with French accent, which turns out it's lavander and other gremlins run away from him. As a mogwai, he is black/white and seen smelling flowers. He ate chocolate and strawberries after midnight. As a gremlins, he is always seen flirting with women than his kind and consider "handsome" because he is less scary looking and a smooth talker. *'Trina': A female gremlin with crush on Jester, always pursude him. As a mogwai, she has yellow fur and wears pink bow. As gremlin, she is lime green with blond hair and blue eyes. She is very attractive and beautiful, wears blue/white dress, pink shoes and straight white,teeth smile. and the only gremlin with lady legs and arms, she about four feet tall and making her tallest of them. She was created when Gizmo got wet with perfume liquid. *'Glen/ Dee Jay' (voiced by Jamie Foxx): A very talented gremlin that learn to sing and shortest of them all. *'Gremlin clones': Gremlins can multiply with water in film series. But, only can do that clear water or lakes or rivers. **'Nigel & William': They are twin brothers that most friendly positive gremlins that later won lottery, they are first gremlins to be nice Gimzo and speak a British accent. Their mood was change after drinking three boxes of British Tea, forever being friendly gremlins. **'Tim, Jim & Rim': The triple gremlins with hair covering their eyes and Red's hencmen. **'Mad' (voiced by John DiMaggio): A short temtper gremlin with abillty take on people who is bigger than him and beat them to plump. He dress like wrestler and fight against with 20 gremlins, ending up beating them and a buff guy. **'Trouble 4: '''A group of gremlin that enter a jazz resturant and trashing the place, until they start making jazz music and people loving their talents. Which they it too. ***'Trix''' (voiced by Roise O'Donald): A tomboy gremlin with tough gal look. After hearing some scatting from a lead singer and learning it, she become very at it. She and her group to do a jazz number and no longer want break things anymore. ***'Kazz': A gremlin playing a trombon and very talented. After finding the trombon on floor and start playing it, he no longer want break things anymore. ***'Bench': A gremlin with a deep voice and plays drums, bongos and bass voice. ***'Radio': The back up singer of the group.